Future Undone
by Picklejar399
Summary: What if in the future timeline Goku had gotten Chi-Chi pregnant before he died of a heart virus? Now Mirai Trunks and Goten must travel to the past to become stronger and return peace to their world. Later TrunksX18.
1. Future Undone

Chapter 1: Future Undone

It was a gorgeous day in West City. The sun's bright rays flooded through the windows of Capsule Corp and the sweet melody of birds singing filled the air. It would have been the perfect day Bulma concluded had her best friend, Goku, been alive and evil androids hadn't been wrecking havoc on the Earth. Civilizations, cultures, and cities had become extinct at the hands of the unrelenting machines.

"Nine tenths of the population of earth was murdered in cold blood and the dragon balls have vanished along with Piccolo. We're helpless against the androids and now were unable to revive all the innocent people they killed. Darn that Dr. Gero, first assisting the Red Ribbon Army and now creating these abominations. I hope his very soul burns in underworld for eternity!" she thought to herself.

She started rocking her baby back and forth in her arms, visibly overwhelmed.

"Oh Trunks, what are we going to do," she whispered and then sighed.

The infant noticing her distress began bawling and sobbing.

Bulma, hating to see her baby upset proclaimed in a soothing tone, "There, there Trunks it's going to be okay. Your daddy is training hard to destroy those big, bad androids."

She then proceeded to wipe the tears from her son's eyes. Trunks looked into his mothers sky blue eyes, searching for a sign of deception. Finding none a large smile broke out on his face and he began to giggle. Seeing her son content, even in times of darkness, made Bulma smile too. The mood was suddenly ruined though when a short man with spiky hair and a deep scowl on his face entered the room. His spandex suit was ripped and covered in mounds of sweat. He had a look on his face of pure disgust as he surveyed the room and snorted. He was about to comment on how pathetic that display of emotions was when a large growl emitted from his stomach. This reminded him of his goal in the first place. Only his need for a meal could force him to postpone his intense training sessions.

He shot the mother of his child a death glare. "Blast it woman, you find time to cuddle the infant but not to cook me dinner. I am the prince of all sayains and I demand food!" he exclaimed in his deep, gruff voice.

Bulma gently placed Trunks in his high seat and stormed over to the fridge. She opened the freezer, grabbed a frozen dinner, and tossed it to the commanding sayain.

Vegeta easily caught the sailing projectile in his gloved hand; he then proceeded to thoroughly examine his meal. After rotating it and glancing at it from multiple angles his eyebrows narrowed. A snarl came from his throat as a clear indication he found dinner unacceptable. He shot the food a distasteful look and turned his attention back to Bulma.

He screamed, "What the hell is this supposed to be?"

"It's a frozen dinner Vegeta, something you can make yourself," said Bulma.

"There is no way I'm going to eat this piece of crap. I'd rather starve then stoop to eating garbage. Fuck, I've seen shit more appetizing than this," Vegeta declared with a clear hint of anger.

"Fine," she replied nonchalantly, "see if I care if you starve. I am not going to cook you a meal every time you demand it. You'll have to learn to cook sometime so why not start now?"

Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose, this woman was royally pissing him off. He locked his obsidian eyes with her blue ones and the duo began an intense stare down. Electricity seemingly, was sparking around their gazes. Neither adult was backing down.

"Hey Vegeta, would you enjoy sleeping on the couch?" Bulma asked the short man.

Vegeta mumbled under his breath, "Oh hell no, not again!"

Still grumbling about his defeat he strode over to the microwave to cook his "dinner". There was rage in his eyes as he waited for his dinner to finish. After a few minutes there was a beep and the famished sayain snatched his supper from the microwave. Then, he sauntered over to a chair, sat down, and placed his steaming meal on the table. The prince, deciding not to use any utensils, dug into the frozen dinner caveman style. It was silent as Vegeta wolfed down his meal, his hands moving so fast they were a blur. Bulma stood up and placed Trunks back in her motherly embrace.

She whispered to the baby, "I sure hope you wouldn't eat like that."

With his sensitive sayain hearing he picked up on the insult but decided to ignore it. Besides he had to think of new ways to irritate the demon woman. Perhaps she would enjoy dangling upside down one-hundred feet in the air? His absurd thought made him chuckle causing him to gag on his mouthful of food. Bulma snickered and covered her mouth to suppress the barrage of laughs close to escaping her lips.

"Revenge will be sweet!" thought an extremely embarrassed and angry Vegeta.

After he finished his dinner he stood up and deposited his trash into the garbage can. Vegeta gave his family one last hard glance before exiting the kitchen. After turning the corner he began strutting down the bland hallway when he began to think.

"I have to continue to train to surpass that third class clown, Kakkarot! I'm the strongest in the world and compound that to the fact that I am an elite class warrior. No one should stand a chance against me, much less defeat me. Especially not some pathetic moron who doesn't know how to count to twenty yet." Vegeta thought to himself.

Then he recalled the heart virus that plagued his greatest adversary and killed him. Arriving at the door, Vegeta grabbed and pulled it open with such force the door flew off its hinges. His minute frame shuttered as he descended the cement stairs onto the green blazes of grass. His dark aggressive mood raised his energy, stirring up a gust. The oaks around Capsule Corp and the lawn began swaying in the wind.

"No longer will I have the chance to defeat Kakkarot, regain my pride, and prove once and for all I'm the strongest in the universe. DAMN IT KAKKAROT!" Vegeta mentally cried out.

This angered the temperamental sayain and threw him into a fit of madness. Vegeta launched himself off the stairs and flew at a break neck pace to the gravity room. Angrily, prince Vegeta landed at the entrance of his beloved training center.

Looking up into the heavens Vegeta whispered, "I should have been the one to defeat you, not some stupid virus."

Shaking his head and taking a deep breath Vegeta regained control of his emotions. Gradually his chest began to rise at a more natural pace. His breathing slowed and his eyebrows rose slightly. Relatively relaxed the prince grabbed the door's metal handle and swung it open. Suddenly he heard an explosion off in the distance. Vegeta's head swiveled in the direction of Capsule Corp and saw the east wall collapse. He released his hold on the door and it slammed shut behind him. "Whoosh!" the door cried as it sealed off the room it was guarding. Whoosh, just like that Vegeta's chance at a family life may have closed forever.

"Darn it! How could I have been so careless with those bastards roaming around? If they touched one hair on their heads I'll turn them to scrap metal and send them to the junkyard!" He hollered out in anguish and sprinted back towards the house.

Using his telepathic capabilities Vegeta contacted Bulma. "Woman are you and the child alright?" questioned Vegeta, who was trying not to lose his cool composure.

Bulma's voice wavered as she answered. "Yes, were fine but the androids are attacking our house. They're threatening to obliterate our home unless you make an appearance."

Vegeta had a tremendous amount of experience dealing with dire situations. After all he had led a squadron of aliens in Frieza's corrupt army. The most important rule is to avoid a state of hysteria. "Woman," he commanded, "you and the boy take a capsule-jet to East City. You should be safe there. After I defeat these pathetic bots I'll rendezvous with you there."

"Okay Vegeta, just be careful and stay alive. I..I love you!" wept Bulma.

"Will do," grunted Vegeta in a monotone.

He ended his conversation with her and reached his destination. When he arrived, the house was dismantled and basically beyond recognition. The front and east premises of the cozy little home were completely trashed. The roof was in pieces and the few remaining intact parts were slowly breaking off and dropping. Vegeta suspected it was only a matter of time until the structure collapsed. He began surveying the sky searching for the home wreckers. His honed battle skills detected two large ki blasts headed straight for him. He sprung into the air, narrowly dodging the blasts. Staring downward Vegeta watched as the blasts created indents in the planet. On full alert now he rotated his head to the left then right when out of the corner of his eye he saw his attackers.

One was a young teenage boy with long black hair and earrings that gleamed in the sun. He had a red bandana wrapped around his neck and cold, calculating eyes. The other one was his blond twin sister who wore a denim jacket and a blue skirt. Her blue eyes seemed to stare into the very depths of your soul and her smirk was pure evil.

"Stupid androids, I'll end your miserable existence," yelled Vegeta to the snickering teens. Using his ki he propelled himself higher into the sky.

"Hopefully this will buy them some time," he thought to himself.

"Hey sis looks like we got the prince upset. Guess he doesn't like it when we blow up his castle, if you can call it that," observed Android 17, who found the situation quite amusing. Then he brushed back a strand of misplaced black hair behind his ear.

Letting out a chuckle the beautiful Android 18 told her twin "Still, even if he's mad that doesn't give him the right to threaten us. We better teach this ignorant sayain some manners."

The pair flew at the sayain at incredible speed. Vegeta, quite surprised at their momentum, stopped allowing Android 17 to gain the upper hand with a head butt to the stomach. In excruciating pain the sayain spat out blood onto the androids shirt.

"Damn, now I'll have to stain wash my shirt and that's a hassle, " said a smirking 17.

The female half-robot phased behind him and elbowed the pure sayain in the back of his neck. He shouted some choice words and his middle finger haphazardly shot up.

18, with lightning speed, floated in the opposite direction of her enemy.

Android 18 stated, "He's yours 17. I just bought these clothes and I refuse to ruin them already."

Her twin nodded in understanding and with a quick motion Vegeta was punched in the jaw. With the same impressive speed he kneed him in the gut three times. Using his pointer finger he raised Vegeta's face to eye level and slapped him. Android 17 then raised his hand again and backed handed him. He repeated this process until bruises and cuts appeared on the prince's cheeks. The android then firmly grasped the sayain's leg in his hands. 17 began spinning around rapidly and then hurled his victim through the west wall of Capsule Corp. Satisfied he then landed on the lawn and turned towards his sister.

"18 it's your turn, I tire of fighting such a weakling. If you beat him we'll go shopping at the mall," said Android 17 with boredom evident in his voice.

Pushing off the rubble and wreckage pinning him to the ground Vegeta jumped to his feet. Irritated beyond belief the angry prince began raising his ki.

"I will not be defeated by cyborgs," Vegeta cried out, still raising his energy.

Android 18 waited with a bored expression on her face. She thought to herself, "I wonder what he's doing back there? He isn't dead already is he?"

Vegeta meanwhile had become surrounded in golden aura. His widows peak had become blond and his eyes were clover green; the already permanent scowl chiseled on his face had deepened. He then hopped over the crumbling building and landed in front of Android 17. With renewed vigor Vegeta let out a war cry that would have made his sayain ancestors proud. The extreme noise snapped 17 out of his trance to see Vegeta in his Super Sayain state.

"You ready to die boy?" Vegeta asked the android in front of him.

Android 17 laughed and pointed at the young female in the air. "Your fights with her now, not me."

"Whatever, as soon as she reduced to shreds your next!" boasted Vegeta as he bolted into the sky.

He stopped inches away from her and his jovial mood returned to him. This brawl was going to be too simple. They nodded as a silent agreement to begin the fight. Both fighters lunged at each other and drew back their fists. Android 18 gave a hook to Vegeta's swollen cheek and the almighty prince jabbed 18 in the gut. The prince went on the offense constantly firing punches and a few kicks. His opponent simply dodged the blows which infuriated the sayain. Irritated the prince quickened the pace of his attacks. Not expecting that Android 18 was pummeled, receiving fist after fist to the face. Then he delivered a powerful kick to her shin. Still humiliated he fired ki blasts at his enemy until he saw Android 18 fall out of the cloudless sky. Exhausted the sayain landed, doubled over and breathing heavy.

"Take that android!" panted Vegeta

A strong breeze began blowing clearing the smoke created by his energy blasts. The prince of all sayains began laughing expecting to see a fallen android. His laughter was cut short when he heard a woman chuckling. There stood 18 without a scratch on her perfect body.

"Nice try Vegeta," Android 18 said sarcastically, "But I'm done with our little game, toying with you has became quite tedious." She let out a humongous yawn to emphasize her point.

"Toying with me? Toying with me?" Vegeta yelled, utterly pissed.

He then began gathering energy into the palms of his hands. Vegeta located Android 17 in the distance, about two meters away from his sibling.

"Time to end this nightmare for good. Bulma and Trunks I give my life so you can live in peace. See you soon Kakkarot," he thought to himself.

"Time to go to hell monsters. GALICK GUN!" the prince screamed at the top of his lungs.

A pink light soon engulfed the area. The entire ground was shaking and the beam hit both androids. As the attack swallowed them up the twins had a look of pure horror etched on their faces. Wanting to make sure not a fiber of their being survived Vegeta poured more energy into his Galick Gun. Using his maximum power however eventually drained him of all his ki. Feeling completely exhausted his hands dropped to his sides and he bent over, breathing heavily.

"Ha ha ha, hope you reminisce about that in hell s..stupid an..droi...ds," Vegeta mumbled.

Unable to hold himself up anymore he blacked out and then collapsed. An audible thud was heard as he collided with the terrain.

Sinister laughter was soon heard from under the mass of smoke surrounding the devils.

Android 17 walked over to his sister and draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Poor, arrogant monkey gave his life in vain and all he accomplished was ripping our clothes. Well, better give him a proper burial," 17 stated to his twin.

He ascended into the sky. The android forcefully threw his hand out and fired his signature attack.

Android 17 yelled, "Photon Flash."

His attack flew from his hand directly hitting the sayain's body. Upon impact it detonated creating a blinding flash. When the light faded a large crater was visible.

"How many points is that worth?" asked 17 with a grin.

"I'll give you twenty points. Now let's destroy the rest of West City and have some more fun," said 18 with a grin identical to Android 17's.

Both the androids blasted off leaving Vegeta, the mighty prince of the sayains, dead in a ditch.

-Bulma's Point of View-

After ending her telepathic communications with her significant other a sobbing Bulma sprang into action. Pushing away the debris crowding her she crept out from behind an overturned table and clutched her baby close to her chest. She had tipped the table on its side and used it as a barrier to protect her and young Trunks from the explosions. The young scientist then rushed to her workroom desk, carefully avoiding the disarray of her living quarters. Bulma began ransacking her cluttered desk desperately trying to locate her capsule case.

"Of all the times to have an unorganized desk!" she mentally screamed.

Frustrated, she propped her son higher onto her shoulder and began tossing research papers and experiments on the floor.

"Where is it? Where is is it?" cried a flustered Bulma.

As luck would have it she found the capsules under her research for a car suited for all terrain. She threw the papers aside and grabbed the capsule briefcase in her right hand.

"Yes!" exclaimed a very ecstatic Bulma who ran to the back entrance of the complex.

Bulma found the door completely blocked off by stone structures from the crumbling roof. The scientist let out a string of inappropriate curses that would have made Vegeta proud. She then noticed a very thin narrow window near the door.

The beauty thought to herself, "Well, it's our only option. Either that or running through the front door into their battle."

With haste she hurled the capsule container out the window. A high pitched noise was created as the glass shattered.

"Here goes nothing," whispered Bulma to a smiling Trunks. Returning his smile she gripped the six-month year old with both arms as she dived through her escape route. Glass shards pierced and slashed her delicate skin but she could care less. All that mattered to her was getting Trunks to safety. Shifting her son back onto her left shoulder she knelt down and began fiddling with the latch on the case. It required some time and patience, both which she was lacking, but she eventually succeeded in opening it. Her prize was rows upon rows of capsule that were every color of the rainbow. Glancing around the case she quickly discovered where the T15-E capsule resided. With one fluent motion of the hand she snatched the capsule and activated it. She tossed it to the lawn and a minute gray capsule-jet with blood red stripes running down the wings appeared. Bulma stole one last glance at her home, where not too far away an epic battle was occurring between the sayain prince and the androids. Bulma hoped against hope that her Vegeta would return back to her safely. Snapping out of her thoughts she hurriedly grabbed her capsule case and entered the driver's seat of the plane. Baby Trunks was placed on her thigh as she wrapped the seat belt over the both of them. The key was already in the ignition so she turned it and the engine roared to life. Pressing the pedal and pulling down the controls the jet leapt into the sky. Letting out a long sigh Bulma then examined the crisis they were in and wondered how it could get any worse. Soon her mind began to wander to the past adventures she had with Goku. She had Son traveling with her then but now she was all alone with no one to shield her from evil. Sighing again she glanced down and noticed Trunks sleeping. He looked so peaceful and relaxed; all her burdens suddenly were lifted.

"Poor little guy, he must be exhausted from this stressful day." Bulma pointed out to herself.

Bulma decided for the sake of her son to make a plan. She would go to her parent's house and drop off Trunks there. Then she would return to Capsule Corp and begin to repair the damage done and hopefully see Vegeta.

As time progressed and the sun began to set the millionaire realized how exhausted she was. When Bulma arrived at her parent's residence she would have to sleep, she concluded. Tomorrow she would carry out her course of action.

Some time later she arrived at her parent's house. Yawning she ascended the stairs and banged on the door.

"One minute!" exclaimed a cheery female voice. The door swing wide open revealing Pansy, Bulma's bubbly blonde mom.

"Oh hi dear! What a pleasant surprise!" said the happy-go-lucky cook.

"Hey Mom, could you watch Trunk for a little bit? I'm really tired and could use some rest," replied a sleepy Bulma.

"Of course dear you go right upstairs and lay down. I'll watch after my favorite little man," said Bunny as she rubbed her face against Trunks' belly. He giggled in delight.

Bulma told her mother, "Thanks I really appreciate it."

She sluggishly walked to the stairwell and began climbing the stairs. Seeing a master bedroom to her left she headed towards it. When she was at the bed she collapsed on it. With hardly any energy left Bulma pulled up the covers and placed her head on the pillow. Her last thoughts before she drifted off into dream world were of Vegeta.

"Vegeta come home soon!"


	2. Strong Feelings

Chapter 2: Strong Feelings

14 years later...

"Whoa," screamed a nervous Trunks. He had barely dodged a punch aimed at his head from Gohan.

"Damn, Trunks that was close one, huh?" chuckled his muscular mentor as he threw another punch.

"Shit, shit, shit," thought an exasperated Trunks narrowly avoiding Gohan's fist, "what the hell am I gonna do?"

"Hey, Goten feel free to join in anytime!" he yelled, shooting his best friend a glare resembling that of his father.

The youngest Son member was currently snoozing under a building in the deserted street. His hand were positioned behind his head, legs spread out in front, and a snot bubble blowing from his nose. Trunks forceful scream popped the bubble and snatched Goten from his dreams. He woke with a start and jumped to his feet. Goten darted nervous glances in every direction until he spotted his brothers sparring.

"Again, we just sparred an hour ago!" said Goten gleefully as he propelled himself into the sky.

Trunks appeared to be getting pulverized by Gohan. His body was covered in blood and scrapes. He seemed incapable of avoiding any more of the attacks Gohan launched. Fist after fist connected with his body increasing his fatigue and the stinging sensation. Goten, arriving at the scene, fired a full force kick to the back of Gohan's neck. This seemed to daze his biological brother as Gohan let out a sharp cry and discontinued his onslaught of strikes. Goten took advantage of the situation by grabbing his brother's arms and bending them backward. The demi-sayain then placed his knee on Gohan's back and applied pressure. Gohan screamed in anguish as Goten continued to increase the strength of his submission move.

Goten had a wide smirk on his childlike face as he said, "Just say uncle bro and I'll let you go!"

"You wish chibi! HAAAAA!" replied Gohan who was rapidly raising his ki.

The sudden rise in power was too much for Goten to handle. He was sent reeling backward from the sheer magnitude of power his sibling created. Expecting to crash into a building he shut his eyes and braced his body for impact. Not feeling any bricks he opened his eyes to see that Trunks caught him.

"Thanks, I owe ya one, prince," joked Goten

"Your welcome ya third class dog," countered a smiling Trunks.

He released his grip on his ally and the two aligned themselves shoulder to shoulder. The duo lunged forward and karate chopped Gohan in his shoulder blades. Their mentor returned the favor by shooting a gigantic ki blast at point blank range. With no time to dodge the sayains blocked the blast and flung it into the atmosphere. Second later a brilliant light enveloped the morning sky. Goten and Trunks were still recovering from the attack when Gohan fazed behind them. Both the young demi-sayains wheeled around when he elbowed Goten in the jaw. The sound of his bones breaking was audible.

"What the fuck Gohan!" mumbled an irritated Goten through clenched teeth.

He received his answer with a swift kick to his already aching jaw. Then, he dashed behind Goten and kneed him in his spine. He merged his hands together and smashed his fist down on his brother's back. The impact sent Goten soaring down to Earth where a gigantic crater formed and smoke arose. Trunks, having finally regained his composure, lunged forward and swung his right leg at Gohan. He was hoping to catch him off guard but was startled when he felt his leg trapped. Glancing at it he noticed his mentor's powerful hands were around it. Gohan swung him over his head and fired Trunks at the spot where Goten collided with the ground. Gohan sighed and began conversing with himself about how the boys should take their training more serious. He began slowly declining from his high elevation in the sky. Once his feet lightly touched the pavement he began walking over to where the boys lay.

"Hope I didn't hurt them too bad but they have to understand the androids wouldn't hold back. With Trunk's little crush on Androids 18 and Goten's naïveté and stupidity they're likely to get killed. Hopefully, though they'll obtain their Super Sayain transformations soon. Then we'll send those demons to oblivion," Gohan thought.

Meanwhile, the two boys were rising from the crater and lazily stumbling forward.

Goten stared Trunks in the eyes and mumbled, "That shit hurts!"

"Your telling me," replied his best friend.

"I think it's time for a different tactic, one that will put Gohan in his place." said Goten hacking and coughing up blood.

"Agreed, dude," the lavender haired teen replied while wiping blood off his chin.

The pair thrust out their hands and placed them together. A beam of light purple ki was darting between their palms. Building around them began trembling and glass shattered and fell. Dark clouds invaded the sky while dense fog crowded the trashed street. The changes in the environment didn't go unnoticed by Gohan.

He mentally cursed himself for not being cautious. Now the two warriors were planning something and he was clueless as to what.

"I'm gonna have to go Super Sayain," he whispered to the wind.

The sayain powered up and his ki spiked upward until a familiar golden aura surrounded him. His teal eyes were a tell-tale sign of his uneasiness.

When he arrived at the scene he detected a single large power level from within the dense fog.

"Hey, that's strange," thought Gohan, "I'm only detecting a single power level from within the fog."

Suddenly, the two boys hollered in sync and a golden wave of energy pierced the cloud. Gohan completely stunned by the enormity of the blast failed to dodge. A devastating roar was heard as the blast annihilated house after house.

"Crud, Trunks he didn't move out of the way! Do you think we overdid it?"

As if responding to his question Gohan emerged from the dust, jolting toward Gohan. Relieved his brother wasn't harmed Goten took a defensive stance. The two heroes lunged and a volley of strikes began. Explosions pursued everywhere the battle raged on. Soon ki blasts were seen in between the detonations. Suddenly the two warriors landed on the ground. Gohan swiftly appeared behind Goten. He drew back his fist and sent it sailing into his opponent. His blow struck the being composed of two in the spine and he crumbled under the hit.

"That's enough for today, wouldn't you agree?" wondered a panting Gohan. His hair had returned to it's original obsidian color as he stared at the fallen sayain.

"Fine," mumbled his brother murmured as he stood up, clearly irritated, "Trunks, why didn't you help me out?"

"It appeared like there was some brotherly bonding going on! And who am I to break that up?" questioned a smiling son of Vegeta.

Both Sons fell anime style and then face palmed.

There was a flash of brilliant white light. It subsided and revealed the two young sayain hybrids.

The three aching warriors began to trudge home. Breakfast would be done shortly and they weren't going to miss that.

At night...

"Ha that's twenty more points for me," chuckled the sexy blonde.

She had fired an energy beam from her finger and blown up an empty convenience store.

"Well how much would this be?" questioned the dark haired teenager.

He bolted up into the heavens and began firing ki blasts after ki blasts. The earth was shaking and building everywhere were collapsing. Android 17 terminated his energy attacks and began to admire his handy work. Not a single building was left standing and debris lined the streets.

"Jackass!" yelled Android 18 full of rage.

Her brother just smirked, clearly proud of his deed. He closed his eyes and began reminiscing about the past few days. 17 was brought back to the real world when he felt three fist become lodged in his stomach.

"Hey pretty boy, ready to perish!" exclaimed the three cocky teens in unison as they hopped backward.

Android 17 began hollowing with laughter, his entire frame vibrating.

"Awwhaha, for a minute I thought you were someone worthy of a challenge. It's just you pathetic partial monkey misfits. Run along now we have adult business to attend to."

As a response the three sayains enclosed the android in a tight circle. They then flew at him and delivered multiple punches and kicks to various parts of his body. The android laughed it off and slugged Gohan in the forehead. Blood from Gohan's head dripped down and coated 18's knuckles. With a sinister snicker he placed the fingers in his mouth and sucked the gore off. Every sayain wore a disgusted look on their faces. 17 raised his hand and fired an insignificant energy wave through the shoulder of Goten. The blast ripped his training gi and an oval wound was seen on his shoulder. Goten covered the affliction with his hand and gritted his teeth to prevent from hollering. Android 17 proceeded to perform a back-flip in mid-air and then slammed the tip of his boot into Trunk's throat. Trunks exploded into a fit of coughing and gagging. Spit flowed freely from his gaped mouth; his pupils appeared dazed and were darting slightly.

"You inept fools! Pathetic, only you will die today. Even that ignorant ape Vegeta put up a better fight than this!" said 17 in a disapproving tone.

Deciding to improve the battle quality he withdrew his pistol from his holster. He began firing bullets at the sayains.

"Dance, fuckers, dance!" cried 17 with a hint of madness.

Back of the ground 18 stifled a yawn. The display occurring before her eyes was displeasing her. She noticed in recent years that the thrill of destruction had ceased. Android 18 simply continued these acts to please her brother. She tended obliterate buildings with no inhabitants or civilians around. In her heart she yearned to settle down and start a family.

"Maybe Trunks would do.. no," she thought shaking her head, "He is my sworn enemy I hate him!"

She knew she couldn't lie to herself forever. Everyday her secret desire grew and soon she would have to accept it.

Glancing back at the mini war she realized Trunks was missing from action. The beauty looked around until she saw him some distance behind her. Sighing she floated over to where he laid.

Trunks was gradually getting back on his feet. He pushed hard on his knee and eventually was in a hunched over standing position. He glanced up when he heard footsteps on the pavement. There was 18 in all her glory. Trunks instantly felt warm and tingly.

"Stay...y b..b...ack I'm warn..arning you!" he said with a mouthful of blood.

"Relax, kiddo! I'm not here to fight," she said calmly while staring at his crotch, "and apparently neither are you."

Trunks didn't understand what she meant do he cast his eyes downward to meet his arousal. A deep crimson blush covered his cheeks and he smiled weakly.

"Shit, now she knows that I'm attracted to her," he mentally cursed at himself.

"Hey you look banged up take this senzu shit," said Android 18 trying to mask the concern in her voice as she hurled the bean at him.

He lifted his hand, snatched the bean from the air, and popped the green bean into his mouth. Suddenly all his scrapes and bruises vanished as if they were never there.

"Thank you but where did you obtain a Senzu Bean?" he asked the android.

She smirked and replied, "You dropped it last battle, gotta be more careful."

"Sure!" he simply stated.

He could feel that heated feeling arising in the pit of his stomach again. He began to become nervous again. She truly was gorgeous, dare he say humanly perfection.

Slightly distracted with fighting the other two sayains 17 had barely managed to glimpse the interaction between 18 and Trunks. What 17 did notice though was their blatant attraction and the fact that she healed him. It pissed him off to no end. His anger fueled his already colossal power and the energy he generated sent his enemies sailing.

"Traitor!" shouted an beyond irritated android. His breathing became rapid and his eyes were bloodshot. He streamed through the air and pulled his arm back.

The pair on the ground turned around to see 17 getting ready to attack them.

Reacting on pure instinct he yelled, "Get down!" and shoved 18 out of her brother's path. Trunks was rewarded with a forearm strike that shattered his jaw. 17 then retrieved his gun and began firing at Trunks point range. The young hybrid was in immense pain and soon felt his legs give out. His head struck the concrete and he blacked out.

18 finally aware of the crisis rushed to Trunks side and stood in front of him. She spread her arms out like a cross.

17 who had stopped shooting when his sister became Trunks' shield growled, "Move out of the way, you'll get yours later."

"No!" 18 said tears flowing from her light blue eyes.

"Fine, since your my sister I'll leave you lovers in peace, but mark my words I will kill them in the end. And if you stand in my way you'll go to hell together."

He exploded off the earth to begin his next rampage session.

"She'll regret it in the end," he thought to himself bitterly.

Android 18 was visibly upset. Betraying her only kin to assist an enemy wasn't how she perceived the day as going. Still, she cared for Trunks and sank onto her knees. Her shaky hands lifted his head and placed it on her lap. She kissed the top of his head and began stroking his long hair.

"Please Trunks don't leave me," 18 whispered into his ear.

"Goten you okay?" Gohan asked the young teen.

"Just fantastic big brother!" he said in between his harsh coughs.

"Shit what about Trunks?" he mumbled voicing his concern.

Using his adept ki searching ability he located Trunks six miles to the east.

"Let's go Goten! Follow my lead!" he shouted.

What seemed like hours later Android 18 had sensed her rival's presences.

"Can you get him help? Please?" she whispered so softly it was almost inaudible.

They nodded their heads in affirmation and Gohan cradled Trunks in his arms. Then he shot at lightning speed towards Capsule Corporation. He needed to get Trunks to a recovery chamber soon before he died of blood lost. Goten scanned 18 from head to foot and determined she was no longer a threat.

"Thank you for helping my friend." Goten mumbled to her.

The android wiped her puffy eyes on her sleeve and nodded acknowledging his appreciation. She still was currently sprawled on the rocky terrain. Goten thought she looked pitiful and realized she likely had no place to go. She slowly ascended to a standing position and gazed up at the cloudy night. Both of them stood like this for several minutes until Goten broke the silence.

"Hey 18, I know you have no where to go and I'm very happy you helped Trunks. So umm would you want to umm like to come to our residence?" questioned Goten, who was nervous and fidgeting.

"Yes I would like that," she said, her voice cracking frequently.

Goten smiled and stated, "Great, follow me."

He burst into the night skyline with his former enemy hot on his trail.

What a turn of events this has been. I was originally going to follow the original storyline but this was so much more fun! As always thanks for reading!


	3. Hidden Powers Awoken

Chapter 3: Hidden Powers Awoken

"Uhhhggg," murmured an extremely disoriented and drowsy Trunks. He was squinting, trying to discern where he was. It was to no avail so instead he began sitting up. A mass of untamed midnight hair began to become clear.

"Go..Goten, Gohan?" he stammered weakly.

Suddenly, the two blurs rushed from the open doorway to the bedside.

"You're alright, thank God!" whispered an emotional Goten.

"Great to have ya back squirt," said Gohan displaying much less feeling than the prior.

The events from the day before slowly became apparent to Trunks. Suddenly he remembered 18 and the predicament the two were in.

"18, w..w... where is she? Is she okay?" he asked clearly exhausted.

Gohan answered his question quickly, not wanting his friend to become too stressed. "She's fine. She has been hanging out with us for the past few days you were asleep. There wasn't a day Android 18 hasn't been here spending time with you. That girl has really taken a liking to you, Trunks!"

He felt a blush rising to his cheek. The woman he dreamed of everyday spent a lot of time with him. Not only that but his mentor thought she liked him. If he was dreaming he didn't want to wake up. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a rush of blue dashed by and crushed him.

"Oh Trunks I've been so worried!" she said tears descending down her face onto his clothes.

"Hey mom! Yeah I'm okay! It nice to see ya," said Trunks utterly surprised at his mother's outburst.

She loosened her maternal embrace and smiled. Her son had just woken up but the scientist had to have some fun.

"So has your girlfriend visited you yet? You know the blonde!" Laughed the blue-haired beauty.

Her son's cheeks were flushed a dark crimson red. He climbed out of bed and rushed to the doorway.

"Hehe, um I'm gonna take a shower now," he stated in a classic Son pose he inherited from Goten and Gohan.

He ran down the stairwell and landed at the entrance of the bathroom. His sensitive sayain hearing picked up on the shower running.

"Hello, is anyone in there?" questioned Trunks aloud.

He heard the water shut off and a feminine voice asked, "Trunks is that you?"

The door swung open revealing Android 18 wrapped in a towel.

"Oh Trunks, your okay," said 18 in her classic monotone.

She hugged him and Trunks felt himself instantly get hard. Trunks guessed 18 could feel his excitement and he felt embarrassed. Either she didn't pick up on it or she ignored his "feelings" and she unwound her hands from around his neck.

"Well I'm gonna go take a shower now," Trunks nervously stuttered.

"Hold on just let me throw my clothes on," she said.

Five minutes later 18 exited the bathroom and not wanting another embarrassing scene Trunks rushed into the shower. The water cleansed the demi-sayain of his stench and ill-gotten thoughts about the android. After a while he turned off his bath and proceeded to dry himself with a towel. Groggy he snatched some clothes, that Android 18 must have placed out for him, and tossed them on. The clothes were a black muscle shirt, a Capsule Corp. jacket to put on over it, and faded blue jeans. Shaking the droplets out of his hair he headed to the living room. He secretly prayed for another confrontation with the elusive android. Trunks realized deep down there were feelings of desire for his former enemy. But would Gohan, Goten, or his own mother even approve of their relationship? Wait, they weren't even boyfriend or girlfriend. Shaking the confusing thoughts out of his head he plastered a smile on his face as he walked into the living. Everyone, excluding Android 18, was huddled around the center of the room were a table was positioned.

"Hey guys! What's up!" said Trunks exuberantly.

Gohan stole a furtive glance at his pupil. He grunted and a gigantic sigh escaped his lips.

"The androids... android destroyed Mango City, the countries' primary electricity provider. Millions of citizens have no electricity. Which fucking means no refrigerators, hospital equipments, or even the goddamn toilets will work. Our continent quite frankly has been thrown back into the Stone Age. That monster has indirectly decimated the entire population on this continent. And there is not a thing you, me, or Goten can do about it. We're useless! Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" Gohan exclaimed with a dastardly expression. His usually gentle disposition was shrouded in sheer anger and his fists slammed on the table. Under the immense fortitude of the blow it cracked and crashed to the floor. He stood up and dashed out of the room.

The sayains and genius were visibly stunned at his behavior. No one had ever seen him even angry unless the androids were attacking. His sheer display of aggression was the equivalent of locating a new planet to them. Gohan being pissed off was unheard of, impossible.

Finally Bulma broke the deathly silence by commenting, "While I better go talk to him. There food in the refrigerator... crap, everything is probably spoiled. Well, there food in the pantries."

Both the teens were concerned about their brother, but succumbed to lunch when they realized there was nothing they could to help him.

After the sayains prepared lunch Goten gobbled down his numerous sandwiches at an inhuman pace. Trunks contented himself to poking an prodding his miniature portion of grub. The nagging thought of the android was ever present and recurring. Why the hell did she plague his mind interminably? Flustered, the young sayain excused himself from his room and scrambled to his bedroom. Trunks floated over to his bed and landed with a dull thud. These thoughts... feelings, or maybe both upset him. Growing up in a time of crisis, he never experienced a relationship with a girl, besides his mother. Should he announce his feelings openly or just play it cool? Does she have feelings for him? He pondered his thoughts until he fell asleep from exhaustion.

"Hey, monkey bastard it's good to see your still breathing. We wouldn't to cut the fun short now would we," Android 17 solemnly chuckled.

Gohan spat the man's pant leg. A bloody gob of flim spread out along his denim jeans.

Android 17 glared and said, "So I let your monkey ass live longer and thanks I receive is your bloody spit? Are you frickin kidding me? I was going to drag this out, but it's seems your ready to die!"

Blackness was shrouding Gohan's vision, threatening to overcome him any minute. Death would be upon him shortly, he concluded. The very notion of ceasing to exist frightened the warrior. In spite of the predicament tears began to cloud his vision.

"Awww," sympathized the murderer, "does the baby want a bottle? Don't worry I'll put you out of your misery."

He ascended into the cloudy night sky. His hand jutted out in front of him, glowing with a deadly amount of ki.

"It's been fun! Enjoy hell!" exclaimed the metal man, as he shot the ki ball out of his palm.

Gohan marveled at the glowing ball of energy marking his impending doom. It neared closer and closer and the intrepid hybrid gulped. Bracing himself for his death a final coarse whisper emitted from his throat.

"Light will always overcome the darkness. The doorway blocking peace is you, and the light piercing the edges is the believers. What you fail to see is that the light will one day blow the door off of it's hinges. The believers will destroy the door and the light will freely flow in! Heeheeehee! One day you will meet your match!"

After he said the final words the blast was...

Trunks woke with a start. That dream had seemed so real to him. It as if... no, it was simply a nightmare and nothing more. He yawned and made a futile attempt to sleep, but it quickly proved futile. The dream had really shook him up and he decided to search for Gohan. Lazily, he clambered from his resting place and searched for his best friend's energy. He located Goten's ki signal in the kitchen. Passing through the hallway the windows displayed a vibrant picture of a dusk sky holding a pale, full moon.

"Goten, do you know where Gohan is?" the young hybrid questioned.

"Yeah... he went out about half an hour ago to Don Town. Apparently 17 was wrecking havoc there," replied Goten, barely audible through his mouthful of food.

Trunks felt empty. So Gohan had left to fight the android, just like in his dream? No, it's was raining in his nightmare and it isn't now. Futures are not etched in unconscious thoughts, but rather through action.

"No time like the present to go assist Gohan then," he thought, brimming with optimism.

Trunks pounded the table with a closed fist. Gohan's baby brother spat out a mouthful of food and began panting heavily.

"Goten, I'll be back shortly. Watch mom and Android 18 for me, okay? Oh, and remember it's say it, not spray it!" the sayain prince chuckled.

"I'll watch them if you never pull a stunt like that again. Ya scared the crap out of me and wasted perfectly good food!" exclaimed a frustrated Goten.

Trunks rolled his eyes and sauntered over to a window. After he unmatched it he vaulted over and blasted into the sky. His spirits were lifted greatly lifted because currently it was not raining.

"So Don Town, huh, I better hurry Gohan may need some help!" Trunks thought.

5 minutes later...

Seemingly countless minutes later the hero touched down on a patch of soggy soil. Initially he felt a chill, but ignored it, blaming it on the chilly dusk. He surveyed the area. Total destruction of the tiny town had occurred. Masses of dead bodies lined the street surrounded by fallen buildings and upturned ground.

Crack!

The sickening roar and thunder made Trunks's stomach queasy. If their was a lord he would surely prevent what ensued. However that was not the case. Soon the teenager felt light raindrops pelting his lavender hair. Fearing his dream was true the prince attempted to locate his mentor's energy, to no avail. Tears began streaming from his baby blue eyes. Trunks shot off into the starless sky and felt the rain falling at a more rapid pace. His energy began to rise so he could see in the melancholy night. Flying over over the landscape he hoped to glimpse Gohan. Suddenly, lighting whipped past him and he felt his blood run cold. Eggshell white energy around him dissipated as he slowed his flight. The feeling in his limbs seemed nonexistent while he gradually plummeted towards Earth. A crater formed when his knees hit the sidewalk. Nausea soon hit. Turning his head he vomited in a grassy patchy. Utilizing his sleeve to wipe the throw up off his mouth, he stood up. Heading towards his mentor's body he whimpered. Gohan's was on his stomach with his scarred face in a puddle. Trunks sobbed and crashed his knees. Tears crashed onto his brother's body as he swiftly flipped him onto his back. Placing a hand on the cheek of the corpse he whispered, "Gohan, I'm so sorry Gohan! You didn't deserve to die! It's unfair! It should have been me!"

Gently placing Gohan' head on the ground he shakily pushed himself up into a standing position. Trunks' anguish turned into roars of pain and hatred. He felt a surge of uncontrollable raw power. Hollering until a surge of golden aura surrounded him he glared. His blonde eyebrows nearing the tops of his teal eyes. His scowl fueled his rage as he screamed, "He didn't deserve to die you heartless bastard. I'll fucking kill you!"

Exhaustion overtook his body and mind causing him to drop to the dirt. If Trunks had been awake he would have seen the rain cease.

I apologize for the incredibly long wait! Highschool rules my life and it took some time to update previous and my new chapter.


End file.
